Soul
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: namaku Takane Enomoto, dan aku tidak mempunyai teman. Suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan gadis cantik bernama Ayano. Dia menyapaku. Aku bukan main gembiranya. Sampai-sampai ia mengajakku bergabung dengan klubnya. Dan aku beremu dengan Haruka, Salah satu anggota klub tersebut. Dia sangat dingin dan jutek kepadaku, seperti tidak mau berteman. Dan ternyata...


Soul

Sae Kiyomi

Disclaimer: Kagerou days di ciptakan oleh Jin Shinzen no Teki-P!

merupakan cerita buatan NANASE REI-sensei, yang karya aslinya berjudul 'Drawn by Eternal'

tapi saya buat dengna penuh modifikasi dan versi 'happy ending'nya~! :3

Warning! OOC, typo, alur cepat, Misteri enggak kerasa, dll

Takane's POV

* * *

Huh, panasss… puanaaas… hari ini panas bangeeet!

Di saat masuk SMA ini, aku tidak punya teman.

"Eh, habis ini jalan, ya?"

"Kamu lihat si anu enggak?"

"Tadi si anu cakep banget, tauuu!"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Namaku Takane Enomoto. Ibuku memanggilku Ene. Aku tidak punya teman, akibat sakit di hari-hari pertama masuk sekolah. Menyedihkan.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak di beri kesempatan bicara dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Yah, mungkin bukan temanku. Mereka tidak mau mengenalku.

"Haah," aku menghela napas lagi.

Sekarang, bagaimana caraku menyapa mereka, ya?

"Ano," aku menoleh. "Enomoto-san, kenapa menghela napas?" tampak seorang gadis cantik menegurku. Ini keajaiban! Ada anak secantik ini, ya?

"Ah, ano, maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Kamu siapa, ya?" ucapku bangkit berdiri, bingung.

"Aku Ayano," ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" ucapku bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Mungkin ini terdengar seperti stalker, tapi… kamu sepertinya tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan anak-anak lain karena beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apakah itu menganggu?" ucap Ayano lembut.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali!" kataku gembira. Ternyata selain cantik, dia juga baik, ya. "Kamu tidak menganggu, kok. Aku malahan senang sekali kamu menjadi temanku."

Perlahan, Ayano tersenyum. "Benarkah? Wah, aku juga sangat senang. Oh iya, mau gabung sama klub kami enggak? Kami lagi kekurangan anggota, nih."

"Klub apa?" ucapku.

"Kami mempunyai klub baca. Kegiatannya asyik kok. Kebanyakan mengobrol, sih. Tapi anggota yang lain baik-baik serta seru. Enomoto-san mau ikut?"

"Ma-mau!"

* * *

Aku berjalan mengikuti Ayano. Di lantai tiga yang sepi, di ujung lorong, ruangan paling pojok. Ayano berkata, "Selamat datang di klub membaca," ucapnya tersenyum. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersempil itu.

"Selamat datang!" tampak seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan menyambut kami.

"Kamu suka baca buku apa?"

"Punya rekomendasi buku bagus, enggak?"

"Pernah baca J.K. Rowling?"

"Ah, tapi menurutku Roald Dahl paling bagus!"

"Aku rekomendasiin Enid Blyton!"

"Ano," aku bingung. Aku sama sekali enggak mengerti! "Maaf," ucapku. "Mungkin kalian akan mengeluarkanku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah membaca buku seperti itu," gumamku.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Namaku Momo! Kalau begitu, Momo akan merekomendasikan buku yang bagus kepadamu!" katanya gembira. Syukurlah mereka baik-baik.

"Enggak usah," ucap anak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Shuuya."

"Kenapa kamu melarangku!?" kata Momo agak kesal.

"Karena buku yang kamu baca adalah buku jamannya kakek-kakek!"

"Enak saja!"

"Itu fakta! Jangan menangkisnya!"

Mereka orang-orang baik. Kurasa aku bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka.

"Aku menolakmu menjadi anggota," aku menoleh. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki duduk di atas meja yang agak berdebu. Dari mana ia datang?

"Ke-kena-"

"Lagipula anggota kita sudah cukup banyak, kan," ucapnya kepada Ayano.

"Eeeh? Tapi aku mau merekut anggota!" ucap Ayano cemberut.

"Iya! Anggota kita dari dulu segini saja!" kata Momo mengembungkan pipinya.

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa mengejek kepadaku. "Hmpfh, padahal dia saja tidak tahu J.K Rowling. Kita tidak membutuhkan anggota seperti dia," katanya tertawa, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di-dia mengejekku! Si-sial. Apa aku salah?

"Jangan khawatir, Takane-san. Haruka hanya pemalu, kok," ucap Ayano menepuk pundakku. "Dia tidak serius. Kami menerimamu dengan senang hati."

Aku menoleh. Tampak Ayano, Momo dan Shuuya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengamati mereka. "Oh iya, Momo dan Shuuya dari kelas mana?"

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan pertanyaan begitu?" ucap Momo tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh tahu, ya?" ucapku bingung.

"Keberadaan kelas anggota ini di rahasiakan. Itu peraturan dari dulu," kata Ayano tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-iya," ucapku. Ya sudahlah, nanti saat kegiatan klub bisa bertemu lagi. Semua baik kok. Aku tidak kesepian. Kegiatan klub menyenangkan. Tapi aku masih belum bisa akrab sama Haruka. Dia pendiam dan ketus sekali kalau bicara.

Aku meminjam buku-buku dari perpustakaan. Ku taruh buku-buku itu di meja ruangan klub. Aku sudah masuk klub, jadi aku tidak mau didiamkan oleh Haruka.

"Apa ini?"

"Ha-haruka?!" kataku kaget. Dia muncul tiba-tiba, sih. Dari mana saja? Auranya tidak terasakan.

"Semua buku novel?"

"E-eng... Aku pikir supaya bisa akrab dengan Haruka, aku mau tahu mana yang Haruka suka. Siapa-" perkataanku dipotong.

"Kalau kamu tidak minat, tidak usah memaksakan diri. Keluar sajalah," kata Haruka sinis. Ke-kenapa dia bicara ketus sekali?

"Ha-haruka… apa aku sudah berbuat salah? Haruka sampai sebegitu membenciku? Apa aku-"

"BUKAN!" teriak Haruka. Aku melonjak kaget. "Kamu jangan nangis, dong!"

"Aku…" kuusap mataku. Sial, aku menangis.

"Ka-"

Graak! "Eh? Takane-san sudah datang?" ucap Ayano baru datang.

"Ayano," kataku.

Sepertinya, aku melihat, walaupun kecil sekali, Haruka terlonjak.

"Haruka! Tung-"

"Jangan dekat-dekat," kata Haruka ketus. "Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu."

Haruka..

Haruka berjalan pergi, keluar dari ruang klub.

"Kenapa sih si Haruka?" kata Shuuya. "Aku tidak mengerti dia."

"Iya, menyebalkan," kata Momo.

"Dia tidak serius, Takane," kata Ayano tersenyum.

Eh? Shuuya dan Momo muncul dari mana?

"Kan lebih menyenangkan kalau mempunyai teman. Tidak kesepian, kan," ucap Ayano. Tampak, Momo, Shuuya, dan bahkan Ayano, tersenyum. Tidak, tidak tersenyum. Lebih tepat seringai. Seringai misterius. Beda dengan nyengir. Seringai jahat… mungkin?

* * *

Haruka, Ayano dan teman-temannya kemarin aneh, deh. Kemarin aku langsung pulang saja. Apa hari ini aku harus mampir dulu? Apa yang aku katakan kepada mereka?

"IIIH! MENYERAMKAN~~!" terdengar obrolan anak-anak sekelasku.

"Ya kan? Cerita seram, tentang ruang kelas di lantai 3 yang tidak boleh di buka?" ucap yang lain.

Apa?

"Maaf, bisa kalian ceritakan detailnya kepadaku?" kataku langsung memotong mereka.

"Iya. Lima tahun yang lalu ada kecelakaan gas di ruang itu. Semua murid di sana meninggal. Sejak saat itu, katanya, ada suara orang yang memanggil. Katanya itu suara arwah murid-murid tersebut. Kalau mengikuti ajakan mereka, katanya kita akan diseret oleh mereka, dan menghilang," ucap salah satunya.

"Benarkah?" kataku. "Ah, terima kasih."

Aku harus memperingatkan Ayano dan yang lainnya! Jangan-jangan mereka kemarin karena arwah anak-anak yang meninggal itu? Jangan-jangan mereka mau di seret!?

"Tunggu!" aku menoleh.

"Kamu Enomoto-san, ya?" kata mereka. Mereka tersenyum.

"Iya," ucapku.

"Sudah lama kami ingin bicara denganmu. Kamu pemurung sih. Kita berteman ya," ucap salah satu dari mereka. Ketiga anak itu tersenyum tulus, beda dengan senyuman Ayano dan yang lainnya yang seperti seringai.

Ak-aku senang. "Terima kasih," ucapku senang.

"Habis ini, kamu mau pergi sama-sama? Ah, aku Tsubomi. Tsubomi Kido," ucap Tsubomi.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan yang perlu aku selesaikan," ucapku.

"Ya sudah, besok saja, ya? Oh iya, namaku Marry Kozakura," kata Marry riang.

"Oke, besok. Aku Hiyori Asahina," ucap Hiyori.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku Takane," kataku gembira. Aku mempunyai teman lain. Ah, tapi aku harus memperingatkan Ayano dan kawan-kawan. Segera aku langsung berlari menuju 'ruang klub'.

Mungkin itu hanya gossip, tapi memberitahu mereka harus perlu. Jangan sampai teman-teman pertamaku terseret.

Aku mendobrak ruang klub. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong. Ah, aku tidak punya nomor telepon mereka. Siapa tahu Ayano masih di kelas.

Eh?

Nama lengkap Ayano siapa, ya?

Padahal kami sekelas.

Waktu itu juga…

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa.

Acara kelas, istirahat dan pelajaranpun…

Ayano duduk di mana?

Aku tidak dapat melihat sosok Ayano…

"Takane-san…"

Refleks aku langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Mataku membulat.

Tampak Ayano, Momo dan Shuuya menyeringai seram. Aku takut… takut…

"Ada apa, Takane-san? Ayo kita mulai kegiatannya," ucap Ayano makin menyeringai seram. Wajahnya seakan berubah. Bola matanya seakan hangus, meleleh, menyeramkan. Mulutnya menjadi lebar. Takut…

"Kita terus bersahabat, bukan?"

"TIDAAAK!" teriakku. Ternyata Ayano dan lainnya adalah penghuni ruangan yang tidak boleh di buka. Perlahan, ada tangan menyentuh lenganku. "KYAAA!" teriakku. Lenganku di tangkap. Sebentar lagi aku akan di seret. Aku menoleh. Air mataku jatuh. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah pergi dari sini.

Haruka?

"Lewat sini!" teriak Haruka menarik lenganku. Kami berlari keluar dari ruang klub, menyusuri lorong yang sepi, tanpa penghuni satu pun. Aku ingin menangis.

"Haruka, kamu masih hidup?" kataku saat masih berlari.

"Tidak, aku sama seperti mereka," kata Haruka. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Haruka, kamu mau menghianati kami?" terdengar suara menyeramkan dari belakang.

"Jangan menoleh!" katanya. Aku mengikuti Haruka.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menolongku?" ucapku panik.

"Karena hanya kamu yang menyadariku," kata Haruka. Apa? "Mungkin kamu tidak ingat, tapi… kita pernah pernah bertemu saat penyambutan murid baru. Diantara keramaian… diantara banyaknya siswa… hanya kamu yang menyadari kehadiranku. Kamu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku senang."

Ternyata begitu. Aku ingat. Sifatnya yang jutek dan sinis kepadaku. Agar aku menjauh. Karena dia ingin menolongku.

Sekilas, aku dapat melihat wajah Haruka tersenyum sedih.

"Haruka, kenapa sedih?"

"Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Kami terus memohon untuk hidup, dan tidak terkabulkan. Jadilah kami arwah gentayangan. Kamu masih punya masa depan, beda dengan kami," ucap Haruka mendorongku keluar dari sekolah. "Kami tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ketika kamu keluar, kamu akan selamat."

"Tapi saat aku kabur, bagaimana dengan Haruka?!" ucapku. Haruka tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah kemari lagi," ucapnya penuh kelembutan. Dia menarikku, mengecup dahiku, dan berbisik pelan.

Aku dapat melihat tangan-tangan mereka menyeret Haruka.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriakku. Aku menangis. Berdoa. Untuk Haruka. Sesak… terima kasih… aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Haruka. Kumohon, siapa saja… tolonglah dia…!

"To… long… dia…"

Perlahan, aku dapat melihat cahaya terang. Aku dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut putih. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Haruka juga dapat melihatnya.

"Takane," ucapnya lembut. "Ku kabulkan permohonanmu."

"Ke-kenapa!? Kami terus merongrong, meminta hak hidup kepadamu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah mengambulkan permohonan kami! Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu ingin menghidupkan Haruka kembali!?" teriak Ayano.

"Karena Haruka tidak pantas mati," katanya penuh kelembutan. Aku dapat melihat perlahan tubuh Haruka diangkat. Di masukkan cahaya yang sangat terang, dan kembali menjadi manusia.

"Haruka!" teriakku gembira. Langsung aku peluk dia.

"Kenapa aku…?" katanya bingung.

"Kamu tidak pantas bergabung dengan mereka. Hatimu mulia. Di berkatilah kamu. Ku kabulkan permintaanmu," ucapnya.

"Licik! Hanya Haruka yang-"

"Tidak. Kamu dan yang lainnya pun akan aku beri hadiah," ucap pria berambut putih tersebut. Dia mengambil sebuah toples dan membukanya.

Namun, Ayano dan yang lainnya terhisap. "Apa yang…" aku bingung ingin bicara apa. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Haruka memelukku.

"TIDAAAAK!" terdengar jeritan Ayano dan yang lainnya. Mereka terhisap ke dalam toples itu.

"Sudah cukup perbuatan kalian," kata pria itu. "Kali ini akan aku segel agar kalian tidak bisa berkeliaran lagi."

"Jadi… kenapa?" Haruka menjadi bingung. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum.

"Sisi jahat gadis ini telah berkuasa, dan sehingga ia di rasuki. Sisi jahat itu adalah salah satu setan yang sebelumnya di segel, melarikan diri. Sekarang dia tidak akan mengusik manusia lagi. Oh iya, lima tahun lalu, kecelakaan gas itu, akibat dia," ucap pria itu mengetuk-ketuk toples tersebut.

"Jadi aku…"

"Kamu terseret menjadi arwah gentayangan karena dia. Seharusnya kamu tidak mati. Hidupmu sekarang damai," ucapnya. Aku bingung, tapi… terima kasih.

"Tunggu," kataku. "Kamu siapa?"

"Aku?" katanya tersenyum. "Aku Dewa Tsukihiko." Dan setelah itu, Dewa diselimuti cahaya dan naik ke atas, menghilang dari hadapan kami, bersama Ayano dan lainnya.

Kami berdua tercengang, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakiku serasa lemas.

"Syukurlaaah," ucapku lega. "Haruka jadi bisa bersamaku."

"Iya," ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku juga bisa terus bersama Takane. Terima kasih telah memohon untukku."

"Sama-sama. Lagian aku tidak memohon untukmu, tahu! Untukku juga. Oh iya, besok aku di ajak pergi. Kamu mau ikut?"

_"Suatu saat nanti, mari kita hidup bersama."_

_Itulah yang kau bisikkan kepadaku._

_Dan akhirnya terpenuhi._

_Kita jadi bisa melewatkan tawa, tangis bersama._

_Melangkah menuju masa depan._

_Hei, Haruka._

_Semoga kita terus bersama, ya?_

_Selamanya..._

Sejak saat itu, ruang kelas misterius itu dipakai untuk kegiatan klub masak. Syukurlah gossip itu sudah menghilang.

Tapi, aku tetap mengingat permintaanmu.

Dan aku menjalani hidupku,

Dengan mengingat permohonan kami.

* * *

~TAMAT~

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: cerita Kagerou Days pertama Sae~! Patut di rayakan!

Lemon: maaf jika enggak kerasa banget, ya.

Nori: yup! pesta~

Mitsu: RnR?


End file.
